True Family at Last
by severityEyes
Summary: severus always wishes for family and harry too. what happen when harry was abused? can he convinced harry to believe him?
1. Chapter 1

Hogwarts was still a mess after the war . Nobody noticed that someone missing except Severus Snape .Severus had been trying to search him, but he seemed to be vanish like air.

Severus was sipping wine in his room when someone knocked the door.

"professor, headmistress said that she want you to go to hospital wing." said the student fearfully.

Severus glared at her and she quickly fled from the snarky git.

"Cant she leave me in peace" he muttered under his breath and went to the hospital wings.

when he arrived, he saw Minerva's face and asked " what happen?"

"Severus... Finally you came, it's him ... Harry . He appeared in the hogsmead with blood covered his body. Poppy is healing him now. Can you help poppy healing him?" Minerva said quickly.

"maybe he had been fighting with his friend. That brat likes his father ."

"Severus ... Just help her ."

"indeed."

when he went to potter's bed,he saw that boy looked like a death body, his face was sickening white pale and his body was just like skin covered his bone. Then poppy snapped at him.

" Severus, go get the blood replenish and pain reliever in there."

"what happened to him?" he asked as he poured the potion in the brat's mouth and massaged his throat so that potter can drink the potion.

"he had been abused for 5 years but this 2 months it's get worse. I think physically he will heal, but mentally... I don't know."

when they had finished, Severus returned to his room to get some sleep. But his mind was buzzing with this discovery ._how can he assumed that the boy was like his father ?_

The next day , Severus went to the hospital wing. Poppy had been waiting for him when he entered.

"Severus , he's awake. Can you talk to him? I don't know how to answer his questions."

Severus nodded and walked to potter's ward.

" potter." he said . Severus saw how he flinch when he said his name." Harry. "

"p...professor, do you want to humiliate me? Can't you just leave me alone?" he asked tearfully.

" it's not like that . I just want to be friends with you." Severus said and winced when he saw Harry's expression. Harry gave him a suspicious glance.

"friends ? But... You're my professor. All my friends leave me, why you want to be my friends?"

"who said that we can't be friends?" Severus decided that he wouldn't ask harry about the abuse but let him said by himself. Severus didn't want to force him.

"but don't you hate me?"

"yes ,I hated you. But now i want to know you . i know i had been very cruel with you. Can you give me a chance ?"

harry wanted to believe that Snape told the truth but he's afraid. He's afraid Snape would leave him again. After the war, Hermione and Ron told him that they didn't want to be with him . they said that harry always gave them problem. The words feels like needles that jabbed Harry's heart . but this time he would try once again to believe someone," I'll try."

"because now we are friends , you must call me Severus and I will call you Harry."

"ok... "

The next 2 weeks , Severus always accompany harry until harry fit enough to leave the hospital wing.

"Severus... Tomorrow i will leave hospital wing. Where will i stay?"

"you can stay with me if you like."

"really?"

"yeah...if i didn't, why would i offer you?" he said sarcastically.

"thanks." harry said and hugged Severus tightly. Severus didn't expect to be hug just stood awkwardly.

Severus had been sitting on the couch when he heard a muffled scream from Harry's room. He rushed to there.

" Hush harry... It's just nightmare. Hush..." Severus said and shook his body. Harry looked very fragile when he curled like that. His heart hurted when he saw harry like that . he wanted to protect harry .

"Severus... Please don't leave me." Harry said when

"i will never leave you . if you have problem, you can talk to me"

Harry looked up and he saw the truth from Severus.

"uncle Vernon ... He had been hitting me. He said that freak like me can't have family. My friends just used me. Even i can't help my godfather. I think he was right Severus ... don't you regret being friends with me ? "

Severus knew that there was more about the abused but he decided it could wait. If harry thinks himself unworthy like that , he must told the truth about what he want to tell harry.

"harry... i want to be your family."

"you want to be my family?"

"yeah... You're like my child to me. But if you don/t want me to be your family i will understand." harry looked at the sad eyes and realized that Severus also had been lonely and harry don't want his soon to be family sad.

"i always want to be your son." harry said afraid to be rejected.

"won't you be ashamed that your dad is dungeon bat?" Severus asked seriously.

"never ... Dad"

" really? It is the best thing i have ever heard in my life . i will try my best to be your dad ."

Severus hugged him. That night, harry told his dad about the cupboard, the treatment he got from his so called family. Severus was very angry with them . He promised to himself that he would make them pay all their sins for his son.

When harry went to sleep, Severus kissed harry forehead and said

" Good night ...i love you, son"

" love you too, dad"

**Sorry for the grammatical errors...**

**Review please ...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Firstly, I want to thanks cara-tanaka so I can fix my problem and then t****hanks for all of your review . Enjoy ...**

**

* * *

**

The next morning, harry woke up and found that Dad had been watching him from the corner with strange expression.

" Hi.. What time is it? " Harry said awkwardly.

Dad just nodded his head and didn't answer his question. Harry was very confused. Dad seems to be back in his older self. It's terrifying after last week .Last week his dad was very warm but how can he turn a cold shoulder to him.

_What if he regrets being my family?_ Harry thought but he told himself that it's impossible. _Dad won't betray him._

"Dad... What's wrong? Did I do something wrong? "

"Potter, I think you must leave Hogwarts. You had finished your study in here. Headmistress also said that you must leave." Severus said without emotion.

Harry tried to hold himself and positive thinking. "But... In my seven year I didn't study at all because of the war, Dad. I think I must study over again. "

"Don't call me that! You must leave Hogwarts this instant ." Severus said callously.

Harry's heart shattered when he heard that word. He tried to calm down and not broke down in front him. Harry thought 'I_ have to know that he would do this to me. Don't cry in front him . He will laugh at me if I cry. I can't believe I trust him. I must quickly get out from here. Why can fate be so cruel to me?. I just want a family that can loved me '._ Harry quickly fled without glance at his dad. He didn't want to saw his dad's eyes full of hate . When he was out from Hogwart , he quickly apparated away.

* * *

When Harry had run away, Severus looked very miserable and said "I didn't want to do this to you , Harry. But I have no choice. I'm so sorry, son . I hope that you will forgive me after you know the truth, Harry. "

Severus saw the letter on his table and thought that it's not fair. When he was happy with Harry, it was taken from him. He grabbed the letter and burnt it.

He went to the fireplace and floo someone.

"Remember what I said last night. Don't too hard with him and take care of him..."

* * *

Harry appeared in a place that he didn't know . He curled in a fetal position and broke down . His uncle's words were playing in his mind over and over . _you're a freak, you must be dead with your parents, you're unworthy... ._He cried until it's dark outside. And for the first time since he apparated , he noticed that he was in the corner of a dark alley. He didn't know where to go . And from the alley, he guessed that it was muggle area. At the end of alley there was a loud sound and then he saw two drunk men went to his place.

"Andy, you see ... that boy. He... seems to be very ...very lonely. What are you ... thinking in your mind?"the first man said. Their cloth's looked very shabby.

"Why don't we ... play a bit... with him? It must be...fun."

When Harry heard them , he was very terrified . His heart practically raced out of his chest. He tried to run but it felt like his body was petrified.

The men became more and more near. The first man grabbed Harry and hit him in the face. Harry tried to fight back but he was smaller than the men. The other man kicked and slapped Harry .When Harry had lost his energy and just accepted their beating, they ripped his clothes. But suddenly someone appeared from the air and fight the men.

His body was very hurt and he thought that some of his ribs was broken. Before Harry lost his consciousness, he saw that his defender has blond hair and a pair of very dark eyes.

* * *

**Please review...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all of your review. I'm really appreciating that.**

* * *

When Harry woke up, he found out that he was lying on an expensive bed. The bedroom looked very cosy too. Harry got up and opened the door that led to sitting room. It's looked like a muggle house.

" Hello ? Anybody here? "Harry called but nobody answered. It seemed the house was empty so he decided to go to the bathroom because he felt very dirty.

Harry looked at his reflection on the mirror. There were bruises in his face but someone had been applying potion in his bruises. And then the memory of the incident hit him like a train_. 'Severus didn't want him anymore. My first parental figure betrayed me. I don't have someone who I can trust. I think it will be the best if I died. There will be no more pain. _I_ can reunite with his parents and Sirius'. _ Harry searched a sharp thing an then he saw a razor. He grabbed the razor. He brought the razor in his wrist and managed to cut himself. His blood poured from the wound. But at the same time, someone bashed the door. He muttered something like stupid Gryffindor then Harry's world black out.

0000000000

The man healed Harry's wrist and then lifted harry from the floor. He went to Harry's bedroom and put harry on bed. When he walked away to get the potion, he heard Harry's rasped out.

"Who are you?"

"I see you had swum back to awareness, you are cause a fuse." the man said without answer Harry's question.

His voice was very familiar but harry couldn't remember whose voice. When the man turned, harry gasped. Yesterday he was wrong; his eyes weren't black but they were silver. He thought it were black because in that alley it was very dark and he stood behind the sun so he couldn't see very clearly.

"Malfoy..."

"So your brain is operating again." Draco said sarcastically.

"What do you do here? Didn't you go to Paris after the war?"

"I'm here to baby-sit you. "

"Thanks, I can take care myself." Harry said. His head was pounding fiercely but he tried to ignore it. He quickly got up from the bed and tried to leave when Draco get hold of his hand to prevent him got out.

"Where will you go? You must leave here. And you still have some injuries."

"Okay... But I want an explanation. Why you are very generous to me?" Harry said suspiciously. He didn't want to fall in the same hole.

"There are many reasons that I can't explain to you..."

"But..." Harry interrupted.

"I will explain to you when the time is right. One of the reasons is that last 6 years in Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy you see was fake. It's just a mask so that I can avoid my father. "

"Why do you want to help me? Voldemort had been destroyed. What else do you want from me?" Harry said.

"I don't want anything from you." Draco said desperately.

"How I can trust you if your answer like that?"

" Sorry, I can't tell you. "

00000000000

'_It's been three days. Potter was very quiet. Since that talk, I never left him alone. I afraid he would suicide again. He responded when I asked something and ate when I told him to but other than that he never had any emotions. I thought it is unhealthy for him'. _

Draco got a parchment and quill. He looked hesitate to write but when he looked at the sleeping figure on bed, he decided to write the letter.

_Severus,_

_I know that I shouldn't send a letter to you. But I am feeling concerned about Potter. He hasn't initiate to talk although I know he is a talkative person. He always sits on the bed and stares at something. What can I do? Can I tell him the truth? And what about your progress in tracking him? I'm sorry to disturb you but please reply quickly. _

_Draco Malfoy _

When Draco finished, he tied the letter on his owl and let it fly away.

00000000000

Harry had been thinking his plan over and over. But there was one problem, he didn't know where he is and he didn't want to ask Malfoy. Harry stared at the window, thinking about freedom. In his life, he never knew freedom. When he was one until eleven, he never played like all normal children. When he went to Hogwarts, he thought his life would be normal. Unfortunately, all his time in Hogwarts spent by worrying about Voldemort. When Voldemort had been defeated, he stuck in unknown place with Malfoy.

Harry didn't notice when an owl fly in. But when the owl nipped his ear, he awoke from his daydreaming and stared at the owl. He noticed that there was a letter tied into its leg. He detached the letter and opened it.

* * *

**Please Review**


End file.
